


Changing Me

by sofiac8981



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-04-23 20:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14340072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofiac8981/pseuds/sofiac8981
Summary: Three years have passed since our protagonists became superheroes. On the third anniversary of that day, a ball is made in their honor, but it turns out to be the night where changes are unleashed. New threats, feelings and secrets will make them realize that not everything is what it seems. What could happen as they try to fight and survive along the process, without losing themselves?





	1. No Ordinary Life

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for anyone who has taken the time to read the story :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I'm a newbie I didn't know I had to put the text format on Rich to have the Italics, so I'm sorry if it confused you. The italics are for the character's thoughts or lyrics of songs, depending on the context. Thank you for reading!

"So you're telling me, that Ladybug -amazing and incredible superhero Ladybug- who fights against evil daily and is an example to all citizens worldwide, has been defeated by her own hair?" Tikki said giggling, floating up eye´s level at the mirror, looking at her chosen´s reflection. Marinette groaned.

Friday nights are supposed to be a wonderful day for teenagers specifically, since it's the well-deserved break from school. The perfect time to listen to music, maybe reading a book, or spending time with family…but no. At least for Marinette Dupain-Cheng, things in her life were far from ordinary.

"I don't know which I should choose! This is a very important night for Ladybug Tikki, and I don't want any traces of Marinette's clumsiness or bad decisions coming in the way. This night needs to be perfect." Marinette replied, while pacing around her room in small, rapid circles.

"Marinette, you always make great decisions, and you'll look beautiful in any way you fix your hair." Tikki said snuggling in the girl's cheek affectionately. "I'm so proud of you. I can't believe it's been three years."

"I know." The blue eyed girl replied smiling, as memories of the past flooded her mind. "So much has happened…I can't believe they're making a ball in our honor." Marinette said with wide eyes, thrilled.

Three years have passed since Chat Noir and herself were chosen to become Paris' heroes, and today was the anniversary of that extraordinary day. Time had changed many things, no longer was she the fourteen-year old that used to trip on her own words, or stumble on the stairs. She was now seventeen, with a dream of becoming a fashion designer, and with the fight against the struggles of teenage life. Yes, Adrien occasionally made her old Marinette-self come alive, but it was more controlled now, getting better at controlling her erratic feelings. Without mentioning her struggles with her responsibilities at school and her far from normal duty at being Paris' superhero, Ladybug.

"And it's exciting that Master Fu taught you how to change clothes while still being Ladybug. Chat Noir is going to faint at the sight of you!" Tikki said spinning in the air.

Ever since the incident with Dark Owl three years ago, the little creature has been talking about him more often for some reason.

Marinette smiled while a dark shade of pink appeared on her cheeks. "What makes you think that?", she asked her kwami while finally fixing her hair in a low, simple bun, short strands of midnight hair falling at the sides of her face.

"Marinette, you know how Chat Noir feels about you." Tikki said grabbing a red lipstick from the pink, wooden dressing table, and carefully applying it to Marinette's lips.

"He feels something for Ladybug, not Marinette. That cat is a flirty playboy, nothing else. I bet he doesn't even feel that way genuinely." Marinette said puckering her lips.

Honestly, as for their relationship, he was her best friend. But she never gave him too much thought on the romantic side. She knew he liked her, but she never showed interest in him that way. Sure, she liked to follow his game and fool around when they were together, but nothing has ever happened beyond that line. She thought he was just having a playful crush that probably had finished long time ago.

She never gave him a chance actually, since a certain blonde boy would occupy all the places on her heart.  _USED TO, not anymore._ Marinette chided herself.

Tikki sighed audibly, with a small smile on her features while looking apologetically at her chosen. "Oh Marinette, you have no idea…"

Marinette turned to her full size mirror, giving herself time to examine that everything looked in its place, while not comprehending what Tikki meant with her comment. But she didn't want to rely on the subject anymore so she dismissed it. She had too much going on in her head to overexploit it any further with silly thoughts.

She examined the evening gown caressing her body. It took her a ridiculous amount of time to design and make the dress. But after days sleeping late and not so healthy amounts of coffee, the results were worth it. It was a red, pompous silky gown that went all the way to the floor, with small diamonds embedded on the waist, sleeves falling gracefully on her upper arms. She felt really proud of herself, though she never imagined she was going to use something so…extravagant. She didn't recognize herself. She was used to wear her simple and casual daily garments, nothing compared to this. But for once, she wanted to feel graceful and beautiful, something that was not in her list of adjectives to describe herself.

"Ready." Marinette announced excitedly. She had already said goodbye to her parents, probably thinking their sweet daughter was drooling in her sleep hours ago. She had also arranged the pillows in her bed in a way that looked like if she was really sleeping on it.

One thing was missing though…

"Tikki, Spots On!" Marinette exclaimed. The small kwami was absorbed to the earrings resting on the girl's ears. This caused her signature red, polka-dotted mask to materialize and finish her look.

Marinette sighed anxiously, "Okay, now the awkward part of the night..."

She walked to the trapdoor and climbed the ladder. Something that was so ordinary had become extremely difficult given the circumstances. She then released her yo-yo to the vast sky night and disappeared in the skyline.

* * *

She had seen the Palace of Versailles from afar, but never like this.

Over 800 hectares were displayed at her sight. Beautiful extensive fountains with numerous designs releasing spurts of water, creating a calming sound as the water flowed. Realistic statues were displayed there too, sundry stories untold in the eyes of the solemn figures.

The gardens delicately designed through the grassy lawns, in a way that showed the glory of the nature modified by men. The water and garden parterres that stood out through all the landscape, filled with meticulous designs to show off the beauty of landscape design. The groves of Versailles that were filled with statues, vases and fountains, where royalty would often go for walks. And the aroma of all kinds of flowers were sending her into a state of tranquility.

It made her feel like she was in a different time, back at the seventeenth century. Where queens, kings, and noble society used to spend their lives surrounded by luxuries and wealth.

She then realized how  _ **small**_  and  _ **humble**_  her bedroom was.  _This definitely wasn't how I thought my life would turn out to be._

Oh well, normality be damned.

This was their night, and she was going to enjoy it.

She started walking, feeling her legs functioning properly again, mentally reciting advices on her nervous mind, her heels hauling the small pebbles of the ground as she walked forward.

 _Okay, let's go over the basics again._ She said to herself, repeating the advices she had received from Tikki, for the millionth time that night. A sacred mantra she needed to follow diligently.  _Stand straight, smile at everyone, don't stand on anyone's feet, don't devour food like a hungry monster, walk decently, don't dance like a drunken monkey, don't say incoherent words and don't stumble on your own feet._

When she finished with her inner turmoil she realized she was already inside. She took a deep breath and tried to compose herself.  _Come on Marinette, you're Ladybug. It's just a party…a big luxurious party filled with strangers…_

Inside was even more thrilling and overwhelming. Long, spacious hallways with refined gold structures were in front of her. Big, crystal chandeliers illuminated the palace in a way that the environment seemed ethereal. At the top, paintings of Hercules' apotheosis were displayed through the entire ceiling, showing the history behind it through detailed artistic work.

She continued walking as tapestries and portraits were displayed at the sides, the eyes of the painted following her. She gulped nervously. She imagined how it must have felt to be here hundreds of years ago, where Parisian royalty used to walk the same path she was taking. It was so overwhelming to say the least, she will never understand how Parisian royalty were used to this kind of life every single day.

After accidentally losing herself through all kinds of confusing hallways, the huge doors to the correct ballroom were a few inches apart from her. She took steady breaths, in way to calm her rising heart.

And without notice, the doors to the ballroom were opened for her.

The ballroom was no less captivating. She passed through the golden archway, and came to stop on top of a long and wide staircase, where all the guests were addressing their gaze to.

She widened her eyes as she realized the silence that had developed in the spacious place, due to her presence. She was starting to feel extremely self-conscious.  _Great way to go unnoticed, Ladybug._

She gained strength and started walking down the stairs as decently as she could, with her eyes gazing through the crowds, trying to locate her feline partner. Nothing.

She was received with sincere smiles and surprised amazement at the sight of her, from all the people who had come to celebrate this day with them. Her heels clicked against the polished floor. As she looked down, she met her reflection. Three crystal chandeliers hung, and were illuminating the floor in a soft way, making it look like if another world was displayed below her. Everything just felt like a dream, like if she had traveled back in time and history was developing right in front of her.

She was not very tall, but her heels gave her an advantage in trying to locate black cat ears through the masses of people currently at the room.

Still nothing.

She spotted her best friend Alya a few meters away, wearing a black silk dress that embraced her figure beautifully, with a high bun decorating her hair.

Nino, her boyfriend, was with her too. Looking handsome with a white tuxedo and his cap replaced with his hair pulled back in a way that really suited him. She smiled unconsciously. Alya was also invited, since she ran the Ladyblog, Paris' most famous source for Ladybug and Chat Noir information.

While she waited for Chat Noir, she made small talk with the guests, trying to be closer with the people she risked her life daily in order to keep them safe. But as time went by, she was getting more curious and anxious.

She wanted to be with her partner. She knew she was going to feel better by having someone she knew by her side; someone she trusted.

She started feeling lonely as she walked through the center of the ballroom. She stood where a royalty shield was inserted on the lustrous floor, a design that gave her curiosity at the delicate yet mighty pattern. A shield that was once used to represent a family.

Through all her admiration and inner thoughts at what was under her, she didn't heard that the same silence and small gasps of surprise had repeated around her.

She suddenly felt a presence not too far behind her. She raised her head and turned around, only to find Chat Noir smiling shyly at her.

And she felt her heart skipped a beat at the sight in front of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for giving it a chance!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like LadyNoir moments, then I hope you like this one :D  
> And "cauchemar" means nightmare in french :)

All seemed to stop at that moment, when she looked at him.

She didn't understand why, but she couldn't avert her gaze from those piercing green eyes. She never gave too much thought on how he was going to come dressed, maybe that's why she was shocked at seeing him.

Black was his usual color, but she never realized how good he looked on it, until now.

He was dressed in a formal black tuxedo, with a black dress shirt underneath, that had the first few buttons opened, exposing a bit more of his tanned skin that normally his super suit wouldn't reveal. This small detail made the seductive grace of his body more notorious. His black cat ears were adorable, one ear flattened against his golden locks while the other was straightened up in curiosity. And the signature black mask that covered his face made an enticing and mysterious look on his handsome features.

_Wow…_

He started approaching her, with a look of pure wonder and adoration, smiling breathtakingly as he lowered himself and took her hand delicately, kissing her knuckles softly. It was the first time she was feeling his lips against her flesh, and it was sending jolts of electricity through her body.

_What is happening to me?_

"Good evening my lady. And here I was thinking you couldn't get more beautiful." Chat Noir said softly, eyes glowing at the mere sight of her. He felt his whole body turning into jelly at seeing his gorgeous partner standing there. He felt his heart leaping out of his ribcage. He had never had the chance to see her this way, and he was grateful it was happening now.

"You don't look so bad yourself." Ladybug said nervously, trying to regain her composure, while lowering her hand, the tingling sensation of his lips still on her knuckles.

"I'm being serious Bugaboo, **you**  are the definition of beauty." He said, his smile brightening even more, if possible.

"You don't look like the stray cat I'm used to see every day." She responded, smiling cheekily.

"Excuse me…?" He asked, with an exaggerated high-pitched voice, "I'm always looking purrrfect for you my little Bugaboo", he said wiggling his eyebrows, "though it seems that you have grown up in the last few hours." Chat said raising an eyebrow, referring to her high heels. She giggled softly.

"Beauty has its sacrifices I guess." She said lifting her dress slightly, revealing her silver heels. "I bet you can wear them better than me."

"I haven't used high heels since the incident with Reflekta, but I would know how to stay fabulous nevertheless." He said winking playfully.

She suddenly felt at ease again, thanks to her partner. Every time they were together things felt better and easier. Their friendship had improved through the years, a trusting and mutual care for one another had created a strong bond, but unfortunately with strained nature due to their duty at keeping each other's identity a secret.

"Shall we?" He asked, offering his arm to her. They linked arms and together went to talk with the guests that were eager to meet Paris' superheroes in person.

Moments later, as they kept sharing moments with the citizens, the mayor, André Bourgeois, called them up to the principal table. Their seats were located on a table specifically for them, with other tables situated at the sides, where Paris' most famous elite were to be seated at the moment. And to Ladybug's luck, Chloé Bourgeois was sitting right next to her from the other table, with her fangirling at full capacity, and wearing a scandalous amount of makeup all over her face.

The mayor went to the podium and approached the microphone, with a proud smile on his slightly wrinkled face, "Good evening ladies and gentlemen. It is a true honor to be able to host this exciting event tonight. As we all know, we are reunited to celebrate the anniversary of a day that will be written in France's legacy forever. The day when two selfless and caring citizens were chosen to become France's guardian angels, three years ago. And today, we are here with them to show our gratitude and admiration, for risking their lives every day for the love for their country and its people. Ladies and gentlemen, give a great applause to the dynamic duo, Ladybug and Chat Noir!"

A deafening set of applauses erupted in the entire ballroom, making the young superheroes blush in embarrassment as the praises reached their ears.

Ladybug and Chat Noir stood up, and even more applauses were heard, along with people standing up from their seats excitedly, showing happiness and appreciation to the heroes.

Both teenagers spotted Alya and Nino applauding passionately for them, creating a warm feeling in their hearts.

Ladybug and Chat Noir thanked the major for his words. Ladybug was the first to approach the microphone. With trembling hands she adjusted the microphone near to her lips, and felt the audience's attention directly on them. She gulped nervously.

Was it her, or the room's temperature had increased?

Chat perceived Ladybug's discomfort and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She turned to look at him. A small nodding from his head and his confident smile gave her the boost she needed. She smiled back and returned to look at the masses of people.

"Good evening, I hope you're having a great time", she said smiling nervously, "First of all I would like to thank all of you for preparing this event and for joining it with us. I feel so blessed and honored to be here. I never thought something like this was going to happen to me, but being here assures me that all of it it's worth it. Three years ago, everything changed in my life. I was chosen to fulfill a duty that I knew was something serious…Honestly, I didn't believe I could do it at first." She confessed, looking down, feeling a tinge of embarrassment.

"I was really doubting my capacity at the job. I had many insecurities, fears and little confidence in myself…but someone taught me to trust in myself." She said, looking at Chat with a smile. "And that made me realize that I can be capable of doing anything, with hope and self-reliance. I know there are times when we don't believe in ourselves, it's normal to doubt and be scared. But we have to remember that we have a strength capable of anything. We need to be strong and perseverant, and show that example to the future generations. It doesn't matter how slowly you go, as long as you don't stop. Thank you infinitely for this beautiful gift you have given us. It will never be forgotten." Another set of applauses echoed through the room, people feeling happy and motivated with her speech.

She placed a hand on Chat's back, setting herself at his side as he went closer to the microphone. He cleared his throat, releasing a breath he didn't know he was holding.

Sure, he was used to the cameras and people staring at him due to his modeling career, but nothing compared as giving a speech in his superhero self, when he knew thousands of people where probably watching.

"Hi…um, thanks to all of you for coming here. I'm sorry if I sound nervous." He said smiling shyly, receiving smiles and chuckles.

"As Ladybug said, it's all been a crazy adventure for us. I never thought I was going to run on top of Paris' rooftops wearing a black cat suit. But I'd never change this blessing that I'm able to live today. Many things have changed in me, a few that I still need to work on. But that's part of life, it's a time of conversion. I learned how to trust in myself more, and to shut down anything that could hurt my feelings or that could make me doubt of myself. But that doesn't mean it hurts sometimes, no matter how strong we pretend to be, that's humanity." He said, as a set of flashbacks appeared on his mind.

"But I believe that we all have strength with a magnitude that even we don't know. Stand up for your ideals, don't get carried away by critics and hurtful words, and learn to fight against your fears. Society has taught us that people that take risks without fear are brave…but I believe that the people that take risks despite their fear are braver. Thank you so much for this, and I hope you enjoy tonight."

Applauses were roaring passionately as both teens greeted the public, feeling thrilled by the powerful words they had left in their memories and hearts.

The mayor said a few more words and the ball officially started.

The evening passed in a heartbeat. Chat explaining historical details to Ladybug while they walked together through the Palace. Eating appetizers and fooling around, laughing and talking to everyone, and taking insane amount of photos with Alya and Nino. It was a night to remember for sure.

Until the time for the dance came.

"Well folks, is that time of the night. I would like to ask the gentlemen to invite a lady to dance this evening." The mayor announced through the microphone, smiling.

The lights went off gradually, setting a romantic mood on the entire ballroom. Gentlemen from all directions started taking their respective partners to the dance floor, while Ladybug and Chat Noir remained rooted to the places they were standing, slowly losing it.

_Oh Lord, what am I going to do? I don't know how to waltz, and this is so awkward. Is he going to ask me to dance? What should I say? Should I go to the restroom instead and wait for all of this to be over? WHY IS HE LOOKING SO GORGEOUS RIGHT NOW? WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?!_

_Someone help me. What a hypocrite I am, talking about confidence and fight against fears when I can't even ask the love of my life something so simple. HOW CAN SHE BE SO BEAUTIFUL? Just relax and be a man, Noir._

"Ladybug?" Chat asked, his voice at a slightly higher tone than usual.  _Now that's manly_.

He cleared his throat, trying again. "Would you give me the honor…of dancing with you?"

Ladybug stared at him with wide eyes. Blue eyes glistening against the dull light of the room, with a pink tone adorning her cheeks, strands of black hair smooth and lustrous against the evening glow. She was just too beautiful. But her silence was making his heart raise tenfold. He furrowed his eyebrows in concern. "Ladybug?"

She was so intently observing him that she forgot to answer, until she regained her voice and replied, "Y-yes of course kitty."

She was staring at her partner in a way she hadn't done before. He looked nervous, not the usual cocky Chat Noir, which was adorable. And the way he looked tonight, oh boy. She felt knots forming in her stomach, a pleasant feeling flowing inside of her. "But let me warn you that I'm not very good at waltzing."

"Don't worry Bugaboo, just follow this cat's lead." He said winking, holding her hand, the contact sending tingling sensations to both teenagers. "I practiced all afternoon with a broom before coming here." He replied with a serious tone on his voice, trying to ease the mood. She snorted with laughter.

They stood at the center of the ballroom, while other couples danced graciously around them, the soft melody of the music and the singer playing at the background. He grabbed her right hand on his own, and placed his other hand on her waist, while she rested her remaining hand on his broad shoulder.

They looked at each other, blue meeting green, and started waltzing.

She was rather occupied watching her feet, worried that she might stumble or step on Chat's feet. He smiled.

"Don't worry my lady, you're doing it great. As always." He said sincerely. She looked at him and felt more relaxed.

Maybe it wasn't that bad as she initially thought.

Their bodies swayed through the melody, dancing delicately. Rolls, turns, and glides were performed, through Chat's skilled moves and Ladybug's elegant movements. They danced across the room like if they had done it before, like if their bodies were meant to complement each other alongside the music. A perfect combination of delicacy and strength. Creating a perfect balance.

_And now forever I know…_

She lifted her gaze and looked at his eyes, staring at her with such adoration, like if she was his whole world. Something had stirred inside her. Wanting to feel him closer, slowly, she started closing the small gap that was separating them, and rested her head on his shoulder, feeling the warmth of his skin like never before.

_All that I want is to hold you, so close…_

He could smell the soft scent of her aroma intoxicating him, while shyly resting his head on top of hers, embracing her as they continued to dance, and feeling her breath against his neck.

_So close, to reaching that famous happy ending…_

At that moment, he was sure that this was the girl behind the mask that she needed to find. Not caring if it sounded crazy or irrational. He knew she was the one for him. No one else. How much he had dreamed of this moment, and he was finally living it. It didn't matter who was beneath the mask, he knew that wasn't going to change his feelings.

Although his mind was in a trance at the moment, he couldn't help noticing men in black that appeared to be bodyguards, scattered around the room. He didn't remember seeing them before.

_Now you're beside me, and look how far we've come…_

She realized then, that she had never experienced something like this before. This boy was making her feel this way, and she didn't want it to end. She couldn't understand exactly what she was feeling. Was the magic of the night, Chat in a suit or the emotional meaning of the day, she didn't know. But it felt wonderful. Being in his arms like this, she felt protected, loved and peaceful. Nonetheless, she felt a tinge of pain as another set of emerald eyes flashed through her mind.

_So far we are…so close…_

Suddenly, a rumble across the ballroom erupted, so loud that people had to press their hands against their ears in order to protect themselves from the agonizing sound. The lights were off completely, causing terrified screams from the audience.

Everyone watched in horror as a pair of red, bulging eyes came into view in the middle of the darkness across the ceiling.

Chat didn't waste any time and ran across the room, to the akuma emergency alarm installed on a concrete pillar, thanks to his enhanced night vision. He pulled the small purple lever and instantly, the room was filled with the resounding beeping and voice of a woman giving evacuation instructions.

People ran through the emergency exits of the Palace, pushing Ladybug and Chat Noir slightly as they ran for their lives.

And soon, they were left alone with the akuma. Blue and green eyes never leaving their stare from repulsive crimson ones.

It laughed evilly, as it materialized in front of them, sending shivers down their spines.

It was an old woman with her dark long hair in front of her, shielding big red eyes with dilated pupils, Chat noticed. Her face was covered in disgusting wrinkles. Her skin marred with cuts, pus and grey skin, wearing a revolting old robe stained with blood.

But her smile was the worst of it. A yellow cheshire grin, that could be seen even in the dark. A smile that disturbed them, no matter how much they tried to ignore it.

It laughed again maniacally, its atrocious sound resonating through all the palace.

"Time for the show…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for giving it a chance, hope to see you soon!


	3. Cauchemar Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thanks again for anyone who has given his/her time to read it. Hope you're liking it!

"I AM CAUCHEMAR!" The akumatized villain proclaimed. "And I promise you little idiots that tonight will be a nightmare to you both…"

And it sure was a nightmare.

Cauchemar's powers were something they were not expecting.

They watched in horror as the woman's body twitched and contorted in agony while she was kneeling on the floor, a black substance slipping from her lips, dripping on her chin and falling down the marble floor.

The black liquid continued slithering on the floor, and began to rise as it waved violently, a figure forming through all the deformation.

They realized it had formed itself into a giant, hairy tarantula. With its eight shiny black eyes focusing their entire attention at Ladybug.

Ladybug shrieked in panic.

Rapidly, the horrific creature launched itself at Ladybug. She watched in shock as the tarantula came flying towards her, sharp fangs soaked in venom, threatening to pierce her pale skin.

And she forgot how her brain should send her body the instructions it needed to move.

"Look out!" Chat yelled as he launched himself and pushed Ladybug out of the way, just in time as the colossal insect landed on the spot they were standing seconds ago.

They rolled several times across the floor, until they finally stopped, limbs and fabric dress all over Chat.

He stood up, taking Ladybug's hand, leading the way. She tossed her heels at the akuma, in order to distract it. As they left the ballroom, legs moving quickly, Ladybug used her yo-yo as a shield against the spells Cauchemar was launching at them frantically, as it left a black substance everytime a spell was launched.

They sprinted through the corridor, until they hid themselves behind a concrete pillar on a different room, trying to buy some time to analyze their predicament.

Their outfits were surely making things worse too.

They had reasoned that the akuma's constant casting spells and the monster following them, where making it almost impossible to approach. Their stamina was quickly wearing out, making them feel even more desperate, if that was possible.

He looked at her, as a panicked expression stared back at him.

"I-I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to block myself like that." She said guiltily. "It's just…I h-have something against spiders." She said hugging herself, her eyes watering slightly, looking away.

Truth to be told, she was terrified. Her heart rate had increased in an unhealthy way, and cold sweat was glistening against her skin.

He hugged her tightly. He had never seen her like that, and he was starting to hate it. "We need to do this fast. Focus on the akuma while I'll distract Spidey, sounds good?" He suggested, rubbing her upper arms in a way to soothe her.

She returned the embrace with as much force as he had done, and said, "Thank you. I'd appreciate that." She said, less shaken. Or at least pretending to be.

Cauchemar's laugh resonated powerfully across the room repeatedly, as another nightmare was formed.

Suddenly, Chat felt something inside of him. Sweat began forming on his skin, running down his body, as he started feeling suffocated. The room seemed smaller now, darkness menacing him. His heart sped up painfully, as the world was closing around him.

Panic started to envelope his entire being.

He tried to focus on the task at hand, but the constricting and overwhelming feeling was hard to ignore. He clutched his chest, his breathing coming in short gasps. His legs relinquished, as his body came down after, gasping for breath, eyes shutting tightly.

_Not again._

"Chat! Hey! It's okay, I'm here. Open your eyes for me please" he heard his Lady whisper desperately, cupping his face in her hands, caressing his cheeks with her thumbs soothingly. He opened his eyes slowly, meeting concerned eyes. "Follow my breathing." She instructed, inhaling and exhaling repeatedly. He focused on her eyes, and began mimicking her actions.

But it was extremely difficult. It felt as if a brick was pushing against his ribcage, trapping his oxygen provider. He desperately tried to follow her instructions, but the room kept moving around him and how closed and limited the place felt was agonizingly affecting him.

"I-I c-can't. I'm s-sorry" Chat stammered, breathing labored, his eyes glossy with tears as he stared back at worried blue ones.

"It's okay kitty, it's okay. Just breathe. Don't apologize. Just try to follow me." She replied, continuing to breathe exaggeratedly, her chest rising and falling constantly. He started focusing his attention on her breathing pattern.

"You're doing it great, don't worry, I'm here." Ladybug appeased, one of her hands caressing his cheek, while the other supported his chin.

His breathing steadily slowed down. But his panicked state increased considerably as black entities were entering the room they were currently hidden, trying to locate them.

Great.

A bone-chilling sensation ran through their limbs as they heard a soft, music box melody playing from afar.

"Come out and play with Cauchemar" The old woman sang out in a mocking tone, as her voice was getting nearer. Both teens squeezed each other's hand, in a way to calm their selves.

Chat Noir pulled his head out slightly and narrowed his cat-like eyes, and observed as Cauchemar entered the room floating, as he tried to find a clue of where the akuma could be located. Thanking his night vision, he spotted something wrapped on her right wrist, and realized what it was.

"S-she's using a bracelet with a locket attached to it", he mumbled, his breathing labored, "I think…that's where the akuma is."

"Alright. Y-you distract the monsters, that'll give me time to summon Lucky Charm." She stammered urgently. "Are you sure you'll be able to do it?"

"Don't worry, Chat's on the job", Chat said standing up shakily, feeling his limbs waver, while grabbing his baton from the spot on his back. He took a deep breath, gaining strength from his Lady as he prepared himself for battle once again.

He came out of their hiding place and exclaimed teasingly, "Hey, guys! Want a cat for your gang? What a grave mistake!" waving his arms in the air, hastily receiving the attention of their persecutors.

The monsters suddenly launched at him, predators hunting down their prey.

He scurried, as he was being followed by the creatures, out of the room. The tarantula released repulsive green venom from its pointed fangs, while Chat used his baton, shielding himself from the substance as he ran. But his suit, was starting to be an annoying burden at the moment.

_Freaking suit._

Ladybug took this opportunity and summoned her special power. Her voice echoed in the room, as her yo-yo irradiated magic, sending her the item she needed for battle.

A small, fragile artefact laid in her hands, consisting of feathers and web-like designs, with its lower part made with red strips and black dots of cloth. She instantly recognized what it was.

"A dreamcatcher!" She whispered excitedly, feeling more confident, as her mind realized how she could use it to her advantage.

Her happiness was snatched suddenly when Cauchemar tossed a nightmare spell at her, barely missing her as it left a black stain on the spot she had been currently standing.

The battle continued in a repetitive pattern: Ladybug trying to approach Cauchemar, while Cauchemar kept casting spells at her in a frenzied way, leaving black smears on the process.

The akuma had taught her it wasn't an easy foe, and she was starting to get annoyed by this. It had a strong power that she knew it could affect them terribly, and her swiftness was really impressing.

And it's not like Ladybug had the best outfit and vision at the current moment, to make things worse.

Through all the chase she was receiving from Cauchemar, she managed with extreme difficulty to get out of her sight, for a while at least. She was currently hidden behind a luxurious piece of furniture.

She deduced the dreamcatcher wasn't working because it was needed to be used against the monsters that were chasing Chat. In all her under pressure thoughts, her yo-yo started vibrating.

She opened it and saw that it was an incoming call from Chat.

"Chat, where are you? Are you ok?" Ladybug whispered worriedly, clutching her yo-yo tightly.

"Don't worry my Lady…I'm okay. They lost track of me, so I hid inside a vase." Chat replied softly, his rapid breathing audible through the call.

"Oh, okay….wait what?" She asked taken aback. "Inside a vase? Chat, how did you get in there?"

"Your…cat is  **very**  flexible…Bugaboo." He whispered proudly, out of breath. She rolled her eyes, a small smile forming in her face.

"Look, I called you because...I think we need to reunite. I have an idea. Since Cauchemar's powers are based on nightmares…her powers function in the darkness, so I guess her weakness is light, right? I can use Cataclysm to bring back the light…and maybe this would buy us some time…while you decide what to do with the Lucky Charm." Chat whispered, inhaling short intakes of breath.

Ladybug nodded, liking his idea, but stopped when she remembered he couldn't see her. "Chat that's a great idea. I have a dreamcatcher, I can eliminate the nightmares. And I noticed something. Cauchemar seems to dodge her own attacks, so we need to find a way that the spell she casts falls on her."

"The Hall of Mirrors!" He whispered loudly, followed by a long exhale.

Ladybug couldn't contain the pride she felt for her partner. How much he had changed over the years, being more analytical and less impulsive, contributing with great ideas and supporting her when once in a while, her mind decided to switch on airplane mode.

The music box was heard again, interrupting their discussion. It's dismal melody echoing from afar, creating a gloomy atmosphere around her, making disturbing goosebumps appear on her flesh.

She heard a shuddering breath coming from the other end of the line. "Time…for action."

"Please, try to remain calm, we'll end this soon." She responded worryingly. She had never seen him so affected, and she didn't want to see him like that anymore.

"Your cat is…prrrsistent and strong Bugaboo." He managed to say. She was sure he was smiling already, with his silly goofy smile.

"Really? At a time like this?" She asked, raising an eyebrow, "I know you are. See you there kitty." She shut the call down and threw herself back into battle.

She met with Cauchemar and made the akuma follow her through the hallways. Leaping, dodging, and spinning as she made her way to the Hall of Mirrors.

"Catch me if you can!" She provoked the akuma as she opened the portals and ran to the middle of the hall. She noticed her partner already at his place, his hand inches apart from the electric security switch, waiting for her cue.

The specters and the arachnid joined them shortly, bursting through the doors violently, ready to attack at any moment, while cornering them.

"Chat, now!" Ladybug exclaimed, dodging the attack of the enemies, the arachnid's hairs located at its abdomen been released from him, in order to attack Ladybug.

"CATACLYSM!" Chat exclaimed, the energy of his special energy flowing out of him, black energy materializing on his right hand. The destructing power came into contact with the security switch, the magic running through the machine, making the lights go on and off uncontrollably.

The monsters were disturbed with the lights, as they tried to concentrate on attacking their targets, trashing around, demolishing the statues and chandeliers on their way. Cauchemar began releasing spells everywhere, desperate to strike the heroes, as the spells were ricocheting hastily against the crystal of the mirrors. The spells didn't seem to affect the monsters at all, Ladybug realized, while dodging every hazardous blow, and Chat distracting the troubled monsters, leaping around expertly, confusing them even more.

Ladybug hoisted her arm up, with the dreamcatcher in her hand, while a white blinding glow emanated from it, absorbing the tarantula and the black entities, piercing roars ringing in the entire building, until they were left alone with Cauchemar.

She released a displeased scream, cutting the silence.

"You're going to pay for this you filthy insect!" She roared, her hands creating a rather worst-looking spell, throwing it at Ladybug's direction, revengefully.

With the constant change of light, she realized the spell's existence too late. She awaited the attack to pierce her, the glow of the spell approaching her quickly.

But instead, she felt arms enveloping around her form as she was thrown aside, rolling a few times on the floor as her head landed on a firm chest.

She widened her eyes and glanced up.

Chat Noir's eyelids were closed, as he laid limply on the floor, his head hanging on the side, arms hanging at his sides. Black substance began crawling through his suit, flowing everywhere, enveloping him completely until it evaporated on his flesh, as if nothing had happened.

Anger rose from the heroine, as a quizzical laugh entered her ears. She laid Chat's arms gently on the floor, and stood up, with narrowed blue eyes and a tensed jaw, trembling with fury.

"I'm afraid he decided to take a cat nap." She said mockingly, one of her hands raised, with a remaining sphere-shaped spell still floating on her disgusting palm. She looked even more emaciated with the lights flickering on and off against her hunched form.

"Come for me then, you need both of us anyway, right?" Ladybug asked, her hands on her yo-yo, clutching it tightly, her knuckles turning white.

Chat had been once again attacked for her irresponsibility, and she hated herself a little bit more every time it happened.

"Gladly." The akuma said, her wicked smile glowing as the change of lightning continued, giving her an even more perverse look, if possible.

Cauchemar threw spells all around the room, as Ladybug leapt around the room difficultly, avoiding every single blow, with the persistent akuma following her close, but rather troubled as the lights attacked her eyesight.

_Freaking dress._

The room looked nothing to the lovely place it once was, the chandeliers long separated from the ceiling they were supposed to be hanging, chunks of statues were scattered, along with tiny crystals of glass shattered into millions of pieces, dispersed on the now tarnished floor. And traces of the spells were plastered on every inch of the room, making the room look darker and filthier.

More work had to be done by Ladybug as she had to also avoid the blows she had dodged previously, since the spells ricocheted against the crystal of the glass that was left.

She took the opportunity, as a specific spell had bounced against the glass, and was approaching Cauchemar rather closely. She tossed her yo-yo at the akuma, before it could dodge the spell, her weapon trapping Cauchemar as it fastened around her lean frame.

Ladybug pulled the akuma forcefully, in perfect time and accuracy as she made that the spell landed on the villain's stomach.

The akuma's body was absorbed with black, slippery liquid, enveloping her as screams were made by her. The substance disappeared gradually, leaving her neglected body in the air. She fell to the ground, creating a loud thud, and desperately tried to crawl away from Ladybug. A futile attempt since the resistant cord of the weapon had her firmly trapped, as her own nightmares were appearing on her subconscious, upsetting her terribly.

Ladybug approached her, the glass and statues' portions making contact with her feet as she continued walking. She kneeled beside the akuma, and felt sympathy for her as she watched how she trashed around, trying to evaporate the torments from her head.

This was just another poor soul tormented by Hawk Moth. It was just part of humanity, to be able to feel sadness or anger, but it was terrible to think that people needed to control themselves every time, or Hawk Moth would take advantage of you and use your troubled emotions to make you his puppet. Every single day was a challenge, since it was difficult to keep those kind of thoughts away, when the only thing that you want is to release it.

She sighed crestfallen, and grabbed the bracelet and placed it on the floor. The head of a broken statue colliding with the accessory, a crashing sound created by the movement.

A small black butterfly, with purple tones flowing through its wings was released.

She encased the corrupted creature on her yo-yo, the magic of creation releasing the curse from it, revealing a white butterfly in the process.

She called on her special cure, rays of pink and red, undoing the calamity that the battle had brought. All of the black disgusting liquid disappeared, the chandeliers were once again hanging beautifully at the ceiling, and the glass, statues, and light were restored.

She awaited as the akuma had yet to change itself back into its civilian form, but instead of that, the all too well-known black magic of the akumatization surrounded Cauchemar, and suddenly a black glow appeared, and just like that, Cauchemar disappeared out of the scene.

Ladybug gasped startled, the nature of the event frightening her to a never ending degree. She faltered, approaching the place Cauchemar had left so suddenly. She extended a hesitating arm where the akuma was supposed to be and moved it repeatedly, trying to feel if the akuma was still there. She only felt the air created by the swift movements her arm made.

She realized then that her dress still looked a lamentable deformity, with a few ripped pieces of fabric hanging and dirty, and her arms and feet still had tiny cuts and bruises from the long fighting.

Her shocked state was soon interrupted by an almost inaudible whimper coming from a few meters away from her.

Her eyes went wide as she realized something, or rather  _someone_ , was missing.

She looked around the large room frantically, until she located her partner still laying on the floor at the other end of the hall, his eyes still closed from the outside world.

Her blue-bell eyes fixed themselves on Chat's contorted expression.

_Chat._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like, you could leave a comment ;)   
> I would like to know what people think of this, and to know if its worthy of continuation :D  
> Thanks again!  
> See you soon!


	4. Realizations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! And welcome to everybody who decides to come here :)  
> Just wanted to say, there are a few things in the story that will be based on season 2, in the future.  
> Just to warn you, so enjoy!

_Chat._

Ladybug approached the sleeping form of her partner, hesitatingly. She knelt beside him, and pressed her hand against his forehead, which was cold to the touch. Her face contorted in worry.

Why didn't the Miraculous Cure work on them?

It seemed Ladybug's touch on his skin was too much, and he flinched away. His eyes were scrunched shut, and he moved his head to the other side, as if trying to avoid her.

"Chat? Can you hear me?" Ladybug asked disturbed, as she got closer to him, feeling his rapid breathing near her cheek. Her meticulous examination was rudely interrupted by the beeping sound coming from her Miraculous, indicating her time was running out.

She started to hear soft, unintelligible mumbling. He continued moving his head to the sides, as if trying to break away from whatever torment was consuming him.

She felt a tinge of pain and affliction at seeing him like this. And she was becoming desperate; unsure of what to do.

"No…please….don't leave me…" He whispered, his voice sounding constricted, his eyes shut tightly.

Ladybug blinked several times.

She didn't know if she should touch him again, but what else could she do?

Her hand slowly made contact with the softness of his cheek, but she instantly regretted it.

Chat shrank away from her violently, trashing his limbs repeatedly as he dragged himself across the floor unconsciously, hauling away from her.

And then she heard it. Something that unsettled her in a way she had never experienced before.

A sob.

Something stirred inside her. A protective sentiment overwhelmed her, and she instantly crawled beside him again, taking his face in her hands firmly, as he struggled against her, crying out in pain.

"Chat, please, listen to my voice." She whispered desperately, circling her arms around his torso, bringing him close to her.

He still seemed terrified at the sudden contact, his eyes closed tightly, with no trace of tears on his eyes. But he continued weeping inconsolably, muttering incoherent words against the person holding him, squirming against her touch.

He was crying on his nightmare.

"Ladybug…no" He whimpered, clutching her dress for dear life, "Please…d-don't go!"

Her eyes went round at what she had heard.

His greatest fear was….losing her?

The sound of her Miraculous emitted its last beep, and swiftly, a shiny flash of red and pink illuminated the room, leaving a much shaken Marinette in the process.

She hugged him even tighter, moisture gathering at her eyes. She surely was shocked at this new information. She knew they both cared for each other deeply, but she never imagined that he felt something so strong that his worst nightmare was losing her.

She felt a large amount of guilt, overpowering her mind.

"Marinette, what happened?" Tikki asked floating up to meet her chosen at eye-level, her big blue eyes looking at Chat Noir, taken aback.

"He got hit by a nightmare spell because of me." Marinette explained, looking at her kwami with glossy eyes, a distraught expression on her face.

"B-but, I don't understand. The Miraculous Cure was supposed to eliminate all traces of the akuma." The distressed kwami replied, crossing her tiny arms on her chest.

Chat Noir's ring beeped noisily then, startling both chosen and kwami.

This particular sound had reached Chat's ears, and this just frightened him even more. He trembled against her, goosebumps appearing on his skin as he tried to get closer to her, his cat ears dropping considerably.

And just as the constant sound coming from his ring had appeared, it sounded one last time until an electrifying flash of green blinded Marinette and Tikki's eyes momentarily.

Marinette kept her eyelids closed, not daring to see her best friend's identity. She could only hear a loud whine coming from what she presumed was Chat's kwami, and feel Chat's jaw tensing painfully against her hand.

"Where is my Camembert!" the kwami asked aloud, sounding very annoyed.

"Plagg, it's not the right time." Tikki chided, moving her head to the sides in exasperation.

"Oh hi Tikki!" Plagg said, content to see his other half, "Holy cheese! That sure was something."

"What do you mean?" Marinette dared to ask the black kwami, her head moving slightly at the direction of the kwami's voice.

"Oh, hi Ladybug. My kitten is having a terrible nightmare because of you." Plagg blurted out shamelessly.

"Plagg!" Tikki shouted indignantly.

"What?! It's the truth!" Plagg raged back.

"He's right Tikki, this wouldn't have happened if I had been more focused on battle." Marinette said bitterly.

"Well, I'll forgive you if you let me find my cheese on Chat's suit." Plagg said cheekily.

"I'm sorry Plagg." Marinette replied ashamed with herself. She was supposed to be more careful, in order to prevent this exact kind of situations in the first place.

"Don't worry kid, this stuff happens all the time." Plagg said sympathetically. He proceeded to go under Chat's tuxedo, a fumbling mess under the dark fabric, until he successfully found his adoration, a stinky slice of Camembert. While Marinette gave Tikki a cookie she had taken from the appetizer table a few hours ago.

"There's only one small detail: I can't go back to the ring if Chat doesn't commands me to do it." Plagg announced, his mouth filled with the offensive aliment.

"We'll wait until he wakes up. But we need to find a way to get rid of those nightmares." Tikki replied, floating closer to Chat's face, placing her tiny paw on his cheek affectionately.

To find out that Adrien was Chat Noir three years ago, was something that had made Tikki content, knowing the boy her chosen loved ( _which in reality she still loves, she's just on denial)_ were the same person. And even though she didn't have a close relationship with him, she couldn't help feeling affection towards the boy.

Marinette then decided to do the only thing that came to her mind at the moment. The thing that her mother would do when the nightmares would threaten her daughter's sleep when she was a toddler. She pressed her forehead against his, trying to keep the tears at bay, clearing her throat as she remembered the words she wanted to formulate.

" _When you cry, I'll wipe away your tears…"_

Her lips released the soothing words in a soft, melodic voice, a soft echo resonating around them.

The sobbing continued as his arms found their way around her back, his face now hidden on the crook of her neck.

" _I'll fight away your fears…."_

"I c-can't lose you…" He whimpered audibly, breathing in short gasps, his knuckles already white from clenching the silky –but already ruined- fabric of the dress.

" _I'll be there for you through it all…"_

The strategy slowly appeared to be working, as Chat's sobbing and cries were minimized to soft mumbling and whimpers.

"Shhhh...I'm here, it's alright." She whispered soothingly, while one hand petted his golden locks and the other was encircling his back comfortingly.

His breathing slowed down, the steady race and fall of his chest calming Ladybug's own heartbeat as well. His strong grip gradually lessened, and his troubled expression was disappearing, leaving a neutral expression instead.

Just when she thought he wasn't going to wake up, he felt his muscles tensing up. His lips parted slightly, releasing a strangled gulp of air against her neck. Tikki and Plagg moved their way to his face resting on her shoulder, examining if there was any trace of consciousness. His eyes were still closed.

"Chat?" Marinette asked uncertainly, her head tilted in confusion with her eyes still closed.

Suddenly, green acid eyes snapped open abruptly, and unshed tears rapidly cascaded down his cheeks, shorts gasps emerging anew.

Their faces were separated from each other. Chat's sight was met by a wall and two smears in front of him. And even in his hazed state, he couldn't help noticing Ladybug's arms around him protectively. He rubbed his eyes, clearing his view from the abundant wetness on his eyes. But instead of staring at Ladybug, two pairs of blue and green eyes were looking back at his, which were flooded with tears, cheeks with a tint of red forming at them.

"W-what happened?" Chat mumbled, his voice sounding hoarse from all the crying. He looked at the two little creatures in confusion and shock, wondering if Ladybug had discovered his identity already, sending him once more into panic.

"Hi Chat Noir, I'm Tikki, Ladybug's kwami. You got hit by a spell and you were unconscious, but the good news are that you are okay now and Ladybug is right here with you! And it's a pleasure to meet you!" Tikki said reassuringly, passing her paws on Chat's cheeks, trying to dry off the clear liquid that came out of his eyes as best as she could.

"Don't worry kid, your identities are still a secret." Plagg told him, silently answering his biggest doubt, calming him down considerably. Through the years, Plagg had developed a rare ability to read Chat's mind, just by observing him.

Chat couldn't stop the small smile forming on his lips at Tikki's soft ministrations, as she kept trying to erase the physical sign of his sadness.

"H-hello Tikki, it's a pleasure to meet you too." Chat responded softly, leaning into her touch.

"Okay kids, you should transform back so that you can talk calmly." Plagg suggested, resting on Chat's head.

"Since when do you choose decisions so rationally?" Tikki asked surprised, crossing her arms against her chest.

"It happens when my chances at sleeping are being shortened." Plagg retorted, mimicking Tikki's actions.

"Or maybe you do care about me?" Chat suggested hopefully. Plagg snorted.

"Enough with the corny stuff, it's making me sick." Plagg said repulsed with all the affection in the air. "This is why I say humans are too difficult."

"I hope you get better Chat." Tikki said, a small sad smile on her polka-dotted face, ignoring Plagg's comments, "I hope to see you again."

"Thank you for your c-concern Tikki, I hope to see you soon, too." Chat managed a sincere smile to appear on his face, really touched by the kwami's concern for him.

The kwamis were once again absorbed to the magical accessories, leaving Ladybug and Chat Noir in dead silence.

He slowly raised his head from her shoulder, which was already wet from all the tears, and met sapphire eyes surrounded by a red, polka-dotted mask, looking back at him with concern.

His hand found its way to her cheek, as if trying to corroborate that she really was in front of him. "Y-you really are here." He said, his voice quivering in the process.

He thought he had lost her.

"Oh Chat" Ladybug let out, before crushing him in a desperate and strong embrace. He returned the gesture with the same force, relieved to feel her with him again. The wetness on his eyes wouldn't stop coming, blurring his sight once more.

"A-are you ok? Why are you still bruised?" He managed to ask, his head resting on her shoulder, a massive feeling of grief and pain flooding through his entire being. He closed his eyes tight, feeling her slender arms around him.

"I-I don't know why the Cure didn't work on us." She responded, her eyes glistening with tears as she hugged him even tighter, feeling his heartbeat pulsating rapidly. "Chat, I'm so sorry."

"My Lady, don't be. I was just doing what I had to do." Chat said softly, lifting his face to see her.

"No. Your job isn't to throw yourself to protect me. That was my mistake and I had to suffer the consequences." Ladybug said, her eyebrows furrowed in frustration. "You can't keep doing that. We are a team."

"Ladybug, y-you can't ask me to stop doing that." He said, his gaze turning to the floor.

"Why not?" Ladybug asked, her hand on his chin, lifting his face to see him. He kept avoiding her scrutinizing stare.

When Chat Noir was about to respond, he glanced up at her with a dejected glint on his eyes, the salty liquid continuing to slide down his red cheeks. But for a short moment, his gaze averted to a distant spot in the room, to the large entrance, behind Ladybug. His eyebrows furrowed in uncertainty as his cat ears twitched in concentration

Ladybug followed her partner's sight and narrowed her eyes, trying to locate what had distracted him in the first place, but came with nothing. "Chat what is it?"

"I hear something, not too far from here." Chat whispered confused, not taking his eyes from the currently lonely entrance.

Both teens stood up from their places, and stalked through the large room, until they stopped mid-way, when Chat grabbed Ladybug's hand and stopped her from walking any further.

"We need to get out of here." Chat announced, his eyes stuck on the entrance ahead of them. "Something is wrong."

"What? Did you hear somethi-"

Ladybug couldn't finish her question though, because in that same moment, an ascending beeping sound was heard through the side of the Hall they were heading to.

Chat widened his eyes. He grabbed the heroine's hand and ran into the opposite direction, trying to separate themselves from the entrance as much as their legs could allow them. But he stopped abruptly, when the same piercing sound was emerging from the side of the room they were running to.

"Bombs." He whispered urgently, looking around frantically, trying to find a place to escape.

Ladybug's eyes snapped open like plates, and her eyes instantly glanced up to the ceiling. "Chat." She called out, her eyes gesturing what she was trying to say.

Chat glanced up too, and rapidly understood her silent suggestion, nodding in understanding. Years of partnership and silent communication had caused that.

Ladybug tossed her yo-yo upwards, the magical cord of her weapon tangling itself around one of the golden tubes of the crystal chandelier. Chat's hands encircled around the cord too, his body close to her as they prepared themselves to ascend.

Ladybug pulled the cord in the opposite side of direction forcefully, as far as the cord could allow her. The action catapulted them upwards, towards the painted ceiling.

"Cataclysm!" Chat roared, the black destruction spell creating itself against his palm.

His hand made contact with the concrete of the ceiling, the stony material shaking against the catastrophic power, crashing the ceiling in the process. Pieces of concrete and crystal flew everywhere, covering them in a thick cloud of dirt as Chat held Ladybug strongly, protecting her from the chaos around them.

With Ladybug's yo-yo they managed to get away from the danger area, and they could only stare from afar as the Palace of Versailles was destroyed in front of them, the explosion detonated, leaving the place that was once a dream, an insignificant place with rocks and debris.

Both superheroes watched in silent fear trough the distance as the flames started engulfing the gardens that had been so beautifully taken care of. So much history and significant memories demolished in a matter of minutes.

Thankfully, she wasn't called the Lucky Charm of Paris just for nothing.

She summoned her special power, the Miraculous Cure. They watched silently as the power of creation enveloped the shattered Palace, until it was restored, like if nothing of the crazy events of the night had happened in the first place.

They kept staring at the distance, eyes shining against the lights illuminating from the Palace.

"This was a scam." Chat Noir said emotionlessly, not taking his green eyes from the scenery before them.

Ladybug looked at her side, to her partner standing beside her. His eyes moved to meet hers then.

"We need to discuss this with Master Fu." Chat suggested worriedly, running a hand through his silky hair tiredly.

"We…could've died tonight." Ladybug reasoned, not believing what was coming out of her mouth, the meaning of her words finally sinking in.

They had experienced many moments in the past where their lives were threatened by evil.

But this was different.

They had actually tried to  **kill**  them.

But who?

Her blue eyes burned with tears, and without any warning, she met her partner in a crushing hug, clutching the back of his already messed up suit with as much force as she could. He returned the action anxiously, hiding his face on her midnight hair, her bun already a messy disaster by all the action.

But then, his cat-like eyes opened all of a sudden, remembering something important.

"I never thought the night was going to end like this. Or at least I thought I was going to this in a more romantic way, but since it's our anniversary", Chat began, separating himself from her for a brief moment, while winking playfully. He hid his hand on the internal pocket of his suit for a while, until he revealed a small red box as he took his hand out, "I guess it's time to commemorate it."

She watched as he opened her hand, gently placing the small velvet box on her palm. Her eyes widened considerably.

"Don't worry, I'm not asking you to marry me…yet." Chat Noir assured her playfully, emphasizing the last word.

With trembling hands, she slowly opened the box, only to reveal a beautiful silver bracelet, laying on the insides of the box, with small diamonds embedded around it, and at the center of it, the silver version of a cat paw and a ladybug, hanging loosely side by side, representing them.

She looked at him, her lips curving into a smile of gratitude and affection for the boy in front of her. She really felt grateful to have all those wonderful people in her life, both in civilian and alter-ego life.

"Happy anniversary Ladybug." Chat murmured with a grin, happy to distract her from all the uncertainty around them, at least for a moment.

"B-but I don't have anything for you!" She protested ashamed, cheeks burning with embarrassment.

"Just to know we actually spent quality time together, and that we  **danced**! It's more than enough." He said grinning, white teeth shining on the dim environment.

She proceeded to hug him again, this time kindly. "Thank you Chat Noir." She told him, her words muffled by being against his suit, hoping that he understood the multiple meanings of her words.

_Even with all the chaos around her, she realized many things that night._

_One, something worse was starting to happen._

_Two, Chat Noir's feelings towards her were much deeper than she thought._

_Three, she never wanted to see Chat Noir in pain or fear ever again._

_And four…she wasn't uncomfortable with realization number two._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	5. Struggles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it!

"I am sorry to have summoned you so early, but the issue warranted. I felt something unlike other occasions. But do not worry, we will inspect this thoroughly." The short, Asian old man said, sitting on the soft mat placed on the ground. "It seems things got rather peculiar that night."

Ladybug and Chat Noir were currently sitting next to each other on another mat as well, at Master's Fu massage shop, a small room decorated with Chinese-influenced designs, small bamboo palms bringing color to the simple room, and scrolls hanging on the walls with ancient Chinese scripture written on them.

It was a building they were already familiar with over the past three years, as they often visited for guidance and advice.

"Yes, many…weird things happened that night. But the weirdest thing of all was how the akuma disappeared." Ladybug replied, her eyes looking down in confusion, taking a sip from the hot tea currently in her hands. "And…the bombs. Master, they tried to approach us in a way never done before."

"I see." The Guardian responded, his face contorted in deep concentration. "I can only assume Hawkmoth was behind the attack as well. You also mentioned the akuma disappeared instantaneously, without leaving a sufferer. Honestly, this has left me intrigued…"

"You told us that this is the first time a person has managed to corrupt a Miraculous right? So I guess that means it'll be hard to figure out Hawkmoth's abilities." Chat Noir commented, a gloved hand running through his hair uncomfortably.

"You're correct, indeed. The nature of a corrupted Miraculous is extremely unpredictable. Though I might only speculate what is occurring. I still need time to comprehend entirely." Master Fu answered. "I believe Hawkmoth's powers have strengthened. He has encountered a way to distort magic to his preference, without having to be dependent on the negative feelings of any individual."

"You mean, that he won't be sending akumas anymore?" Ladybug asked, her eyebrows knitted in uncertainty.

"Not quite. What I am trying to say is, that it looks like Hawkmoth might have found a more accessible way to commit his misdeeds." He reasoned, a wrinkled hand stroking his beard.

Ladybug and Chat Noir looked at each other at the same time.

Just how much Hawkmoth's powers had upgraded? If the akumas were going to be like Cauchemar, they couldn't help fearing for the worst. But it wasn't a time to dwell on worries. They both knew things were getting severe, and they needed their minds and bodies fully prepared for anything that could happen.

"That is why I requested both of you today. I felt that it was the right time for this to happen." The old man began, standing up slowly. "Through the passage of time, former Ladybugs and Chat Noirs have grown and matured, both mentally and physically."

The wise, short man proceeded to gather some items that were hidden on one of his wooden drawers, as he continued talking to the young superheroes. "This also involves power growth. Generally, I perform this ritual when the Chosen are in adulthood. You are by far the youngest Chosen to obtain a Miraculous. But both of you have demonstrated the meaning of excellence and responsibility at such tender age. I confide in both of you completely."

He sat down on the mat again, this time with a series of items scattered on the floor. He had two small-sized, old vases placed on both of his bony hands, inclining the objects so that each could pour out something they could only imagine it was water, into the other two ceramic bowls placed on the floor, finely adorned with oriental drawings that probably explained a story behind it, they guessed.

He extended his two slightly trembling hands, each hand positioned directly above the bowl, until the surface of the clear liquid began to glow slowly. "It is now time for you to gain the new powers of the Miraculous."

First, he gently brought Ladybug's hand a few inches above the first ceramic bowl, just like he had done a few moments before. "This ritual is somewhat different from what you may be accustomed to. So that these powers can be activated, a stronger connection between the Chosen and the Miraculous is required. Thus, the powers are granted to them."

"Why this wasn't necessary the first time we became superheroes?" Chat asked, tilting his head to the side in curiosity.

"These powers need certain requirements to function. Not all the past Ladybugs and Chat Noirs gained them. In the past, I made this rite to work as a bridge so that they could obtain them, but not all of them succeeded. The personality and the feelings of the person influences immensely when it comes to getting these special abilities. Only those who really have that need to help, to the point of sacrificing everything for the greater good, will be able to acquire them. The true definition of a hero."

He commanded the heroine to detransform, as the two teenagers closed their eyes, forbidding their sight from revealing their civilian identities. She felt as Tikki landed on her left shoulder, ready to witness once again the process, like many years prior to this moment.

"Storm water is specifically needed for this procedure. It functions to strengthen the power of the ritual." Master Fu added.

"Ladybug. The soul needed for this duty is someone with creativity and quick, analytical thinking. An astuteness and courage that you have shown through all this time. I grant you the opening to obtain the rest of the powers that distinguishes the ladybug Miraculous."

She felt a mild stabbing pain in her index finger, as the red substance began to accumulate on her small wound. A drop of blood slipped through the tip of her finger, until it landed on the still surface of the water contained on the bowl, and a flash of red light was activated inside the bowl. The glowing light was so intense, she could still see the light through her closed eyelids. Ladybug's body shivered, sending tingling sensations through her body, something foreign entering her being.

As the ritual ended for her, she proceeded to transform into her alter-ego once more, waiting patiently for Chat's turn.

"Chat Noir. The soul needed for this duty is someone kind and empathetic, as well as agile. Someone that can resist to the wicked forces that could want his powers for harm. Something that you have demonstrated diligently all this time. I provide you the opening to obtain the rest of the powers that characterizes the cat Miraculous."

After detransforming, and feeling Plagg's small weight on the top of his blond hair, his hand was placed on the second bowl, and a small pinch was inflicted to his index finger, as crimson liquid began to escape from it. The moment the drop of blood made contact with the transparent liquid's surface, a flash of green, electrifying glow appeared. His body was affected with shivers running down his spine, jolts of electricity running through his body.

Both teens opened their eyes and immediately looked at each other, silently wondering how the other felt at the moment.

"Now, it is up to you if the powers are going to be obtained. You will feel them when the time comes. We will be in touch for anything that happens, and I will make a close analysis to what is exactly happening. Do not worry children, you are the best Chosen I have had. Trust in yourselves, and trust in each other. You are capable of unimaginable things." Master Fu encouraged with a warming smile on his aged features.

This gesture calmed the heroes' concerns in a way, knowing someone truly trusted and believed in them. But at the same time, it made the sense of responsibility even more prominent.

On second thoughts, it increased the pressure and concern even more on their young shoulders.

"Master Fu, what time is it?" Ladybug suddenly asked, feeling she was forgetting something.

"6:50 am." He answered, walking around the room, saving all the utensils back to where they belonged.

Emerald and sapphire eyes bulged into abnormal proportions as Master Fu's answer reached their ears.

"SCHOOL!" Both shrieked in panic as they hurriedly said goodbye to their mentor.

"We'll talk of this later, bye Chat!" Ladybug exclaimed, waving goodbye to her feline partner, escaping from the scene with the help of her yo-yo.

* * *

After Ladybug and Chat Noir had to pretend to go to a different route to school (to avoid revealing their destination to each other), Marinette and Adrien appeared at Lycée Françoise Dupont.

Marinette ran like if she was running a marathon, climbing the stairs as fast as her legs could allow her, praying so that her inevitable end was not so lamentable. And to make things worse, the first period was Chemistry.

With Mrs. Mendeleiev.

_I'm fried. I'm Fried. I'M FRIED. I'M FREAKING FRIED!_

She kept looking behind her, fearing that someone might stop her from sprinting so desperately.

Since the odds seemed to never be in her favor, the moment she moved her head to look in front -and not having enough time to dodge- her head collided with another head, the action making both heads ricochet exaggeratedly, sending them to the floor on opposite directions.

She could almost hear the small imaginary birds singing and flying around her head, as she placed a hand on her throbbing temple, moaning in pain.

And to make things even worst, she heard a pained groan coming from the other person, who was no other than Adrien Agreste.  _Things are going great today._

He glanced up and instantly, his pained expression was replaced with a rather embarrassed smile at the sight of one of his friends. "Hi Mari, I'm so sorry. I don't usually greet people this way."

She giggled nervously, covering her flushed face with her hands, feeling like old Marinette again, when usually this kind of incidents were so normal for her at that time.

"I-I'm sorry Adrien, I wasn't looking to where I was supposed to." She said, standing up with Adrien's assistance. "What happened to you? You are never late for class."

"I, um…traffic." He lied, scratching his nape anxiously. "And you?"

"Uh…I slept through the alarm again." She excused herself, a big, exaggerated grin on her red face.

Adrien smiled at her awkward behavior, something he was more than used to. It had felt strange at the beginning when he didn't know her much, but enough time had passed for him to understand her mannerisms and personality. He actually thought it was cute though, how she stammered and blushed from time to time. But for some reason he still didn't know, she acted this way only with him. It was rare nowadays for that to happen though.

They felt like spies on a secret mission of life and death, as they soundlessly opened the classroom's door, in a desperate attempt to remain unnoticed from the teacher who had her back facing the students, writing chemical reactions on the white board. They thought they had succeeded it.

"Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng and Monsieur Agreste, not only you come late to class, but you also have the nerve to interrupt it. If you have enough decency, I expect you to at least assist detention after school." Mrs. Mendeleiev chided sternly, not even facing them.

To say Marinette and Adrien were embarrassed was an understatement. Their faces were visibly burning with shame as they careened into their respective seats, avoiding everyone's apologetic smiles.

"You never tell me the interesting things in your life girl." Alya whispered suggestively, winking at her best friend. This comment just increased the color on Marinette's cheeks, if that was possible.

"W-what are you talking about? This i-is far from interesting!" Marinette replied indignantly, concealing her abnormally red face by resting her head on the desk, from the public intrusion.

"Come on, it's a great opportunity to spend time with him." Alya suggested, raising both of her eyebrows, a triumphant smirk on her face.

"I don't like him like that way anymore Alya, we've talked about this." Marinette mumbled disbelievingly.

Why couldn't anyone believe her? Years had changed her not only physically, but mentally. It had made her mature enough to understand that she didn't have a chance with him, and her attitude towards him had changed. She was sure she was over with that silly crush, and the pain the unrequited love was causing her was only affecting her. It was now rare that she stumbled over her words where in his presence. This change of heart had actually gave her the opportunity to know him slightly better, and maybe, actually having the chance at gaining a great friend along the process.

_"Mrs. Mendeleiev, is it allowed to murmur in class when the teacher is present?"_

The voice of an overly exaggerated nasal girl asked.

It was no other than Marinette's biggest nightmare, Chloé Bourgeois. The nemesis whose life's objective was to make Marinette's life a living hell.

"Yes Mademoiselle Bourgeois, you are correct." The teacher said in a sweet voice, changing drastically her severe demeanor. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng, I'll have to write down an encyclopedia involving all of your faults. One last time and I'll send you to the principal's office. Is that understood?"

Marinette's throat felt tighten, feeling difficult to swallow or speak. "Y-yes." She managed to let out. If she was already red, her face looked like if she was a ticking bomb, ready to explode. Her narrowed eyes landed on the frivolous girl.

Like if she knew Marinette was digging holes on her skull, she glanced back, with a victorious smile on her lips.

The rest of the day continued with a dead silence among the room, students sleeping on their desks, and Marinette's face closer to her notebooks, trying to remain unnoticed.

After hours of torturous lectures, the day finally finished. Students scurried excitedly towards their destinations, relieved that another school day was already complete.

"Finally Friday!" Nino cheered blissfully, "I don't know about you, but it felt like an eternity back there."

"Some days feel longer than others. But my day was improved so much when they assigned us the Past Miraculous Holder's research! I'm so excited!" Alya squealed like a small child when given a candy. Nino chuckled at her girlfriend's childish excitement, encircling her waist with his arm. "I'm so excited that we'll get to see other stories and powers and faces and skills and-"

"Okay Alya, we get it." Marinette interrupted laughing. She knew how her best friend's weakness was superheroes, especially Ladybug and Chat Noir. She was thrilled herself, knowing she had the opportunity to know more about the former Miraculous Holders, since in some way, they were part of Chat Noir and herself.

She could feel the burning in her eyes from the lack of sleep, as the night before, she was busy catching up with school work she had missed from a few days prior. The overwhelming feeling of fatigue had followed her all day, but that didn't interrupt the small, great moments she could have with her best friends.

"It's a pity you guys can't go to the movies with us though." Alya lamented, shaking her head in disappointment. "As more time passes, the less I stand Chloe."

"Same. She has caused so much chaos she should be Hawkmoth's assistant, since she keeps him on the job." Nino commented, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

Marinette shrugged her shoulders in defeat. It's not like she had much choice. The only thing that kept the situation bearable was that she would spend time with Adrien.

She would spend time with Adrien.

 **SHE** WOULD SPEND TIME WITH  **ADRIEN.**

**Alone.**

_Oh no._

Nino lifted his wrist, glancing at his watch. "We should get going, the movie's about to start. Good luck Mari." Nino said smiling, linking his hand with Alya's. "Oh, Mari? Can you find out what is wrong with Adrien and notify me? He looked very tired today, but he kept dismissing the subject."

Marinette instantly nodded. "I'll see what I can find. Have fun."

She watched as her friends walked away from her, their hands intertwined. The corners of her lips lifted up. She admired the relationship they had developed through the years, and how much they loved and cared for each other. How things changed so much between them, creating a strong bond, worthy of admiration.

Maybe, someday she'll have something like that.

She walked inside the school, heading towards the detention room. Slow, dragged steps could be heard as her feet continued their movement. Just as her hand grabbed the cold silvery doorknob to meet her rather boring yet exciting punishment, a pair of voices could be heard from the insides of the detention room. She immediately recognized the male voice.

She didn't want to intrude in what appear to be a heated argument, but knowing Adrien was there, and that he sounded so…unlike him, intrigued her. She stood there, her hand still on the doorknob, her ears attentive to what was occurring inside.

"You were my first friend in the world, and for that I'll always be thankful, but this just has to stop! Why did you do that?" Adrien demanded, voice frustrated and weary.

Chloé.

"Adrikins _,_  you know my feelings towards her. I only made justice prevail. Besides, what's one more call of attention? It's not like her record is polished." Chloé stated.

They were talking about her.

"She doesn't deserve that and you know it. You can't keep doing these kind of things. You've changed so much Chloé, what's the purpose in making everybody's life miserable?"

"Stop with all the drama Adrien, I haven't traumatize anybody." Chloé snapped.

Marinette didn't know if she should feel thankful, knowing Adrien was defending her, or worry, since Adrien and Chloé sounded irritated with each other. That was something new, because Adrien has always been tolerant and patient with Chloé, and Chloé has never talked to Adrien the way she was using at the current moment.

"Yes you have! You have hurt people with your attitude and how you have manipulated the wealth of your father to your advantage, it's sad. And not to mention you have caused seventy percent of akuma attacks and people get hurt and frightened because of that. Chloé, and I'm not even joking, there was a statistics study on that."

"You know what? I'm getting tired of the bossy attitude you have developed for the past three years. Don't tell me what to do or how to act. And it's not like you've been the perfect best friend either. You distanced yourself from me ever since you came here. You don't like to spend time with me anymore. Don't you think I've noticed?"

"How can I spend time with you when the Chloé that I love is gone? You are just too self-absorbed to notice what's going on around you."

"Since when do you speak to me like that!?" Chloé shouted, the echoes resonating through the room. "Is your stupid little attitude because today is her birthday? You should get over it already."

She? Were they talking about…?

"Haven't you thought that the reason why I still remember her it's because I had a  **mother**."

Silence.

"Then where is she Adrien? Because from what I've been told, real mothers don't evaporate from their children's lives just like that. Or maybe you just weren't enough for her."

"I remember you once said to me you didn't want to be like your mother. But you know what? You're just exactly the same. Superficial, hurtful and self-centered."

Prolonged silence filled the room this time.

Marinette's reflexes activated the moment she heard rapid clicking of heels coming to her direction, as she hid behind a concrete pillar nearby. The door opened. Marinette pulled her head slowly, looking at Chloé walking towards the court, her eyes shut tightly as tears smeared her makeup, hands scrunched up in fists at her sides.

Chloé Bourgeois was crying.

Her eyes didn't fail to show a small amount of sympathy. It was more than obvious she and Chloé had a troubled relationship, but with this new information given to her-or rather heard by her- had made her feel sorry due to the struggles of the girl. Nevertheless, she was gaining it. She had caused herself this situation.

She entered the room as casually as she could, and sat beside Adrien, who's head was currently hidden on his arms, resting his head on the wooden desk. She slowly reached for his back and slowly touched him. "Adrien?"

The action startled the boy, lifting his head up rapidly, his eyes alert. He visibly calmed down at seeing the girl sitting beside him.

"Hi Marinette. I'm sorry, I didn't know you were already here." He said, a mere smile on her lips.

The bags under his eyes were still visible, even though they were professionally covered with concealer, the vacant and tired look on his emerald eyes as he stared at her.

"Adrien? Are you okay?" Marinette asked, eyebrows furrowed in concern.

To say he was okay was a shameful lie. It all had started when Chat Noir fought five burglars by himself at 4 am a few hours ago. It was also his mother's birthday and he hadn't had a chance all day to meditate and think about the woman who gave him his life. And now, another thing to put on the list: He had hurt Chloé. And no matter how much pain she had caused others, he felt terrible that he had hurt her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry, just a little tired." He responded, rubbing his eyes frustratingly. He looked at her again, but this time with a wider smile. The  _fake_  smile, as she would refer it to.

"You're doing it again." She blurted it out, before stopping her mouth from releasing that information.

"What?" He asked, confusion written all around his face.

_Why can't I just keep my big, fat mouth shut?_

"W-well, you know….uh." She began, cheeks reddening profoundly, "Y-you smile like that every time you feel sad or angry."

Adrien stared at her, eyes unblinking, looking at her with a blank face.

Great, now he'll think I'm a freaking sociopath and our friendship won't strengthen and he won't speak to me and he'll distance himself from me and I'll never have a chance at being his best friend and-

"You do know me." Adrien concluded, eyes softening at the sight of her.

_Oh. Ok, that was unexpected._

"You are a great friend, Mari. I... think I need to tell somebody this... may I?" He asked timidly, to which he received a nod from her, indicating him to continue. "Honestly? I feel drained. I would like to sleep more often. I feel pressured by my father because I can't lose a single point in my accumulative or he'll think I'm the biggest loser on Earth. And all this just worsen my attitude towards Chloé and I had a fight with her. And I feel so angry at myself because I don't like acting like this towards someone. And…" He stopped for a moment, sighing deeply, "And the day all this is happening, it just doesn't help me. My mother's birthday is today." And to add things to the list, the aftermath of Cauchemar was still affecting him, since nightmares had been chasing him ever since. And among other things, he was Chat Noir. But she didn't need to know that small detail.

Marinette's hand unconsciously went to rest itself on top of his. "I'm sorry this is all happening to you. I can only imagine what you're going through. But I just want to let you know that whenever you need someone to talk to, I'm here for you."

This time, the smile he gave her was genuine. "Thank you Mari, you just don't know how that means to me."

Before they could continue, Ms. Bustier came to the room, an apologetic smile on her face. "Good afternoon Marinette and Adrien. You'll have to be here for a few more hours but don't worry, I don't apply punishments like Mrs. Mendeleiev does." To this, they released a strangled gasp they didn't know they were holding. Mrs. Mendeleiev's punishments were the worst. Her punishments went from ridiculously difficult chemical equations to clean the entire school.

They were grateful it was Ms. Bustier that was here with them, because, with no exaggeration implied, she was the greatest teacher in the whole world. "We'll just talk and find a way to make things better for you two. I know you have a lot of work and responsibilities and the pressure turns into something suffocating. So have the confidence to talk just the three of us today and that might help release some burden out of your shoulders."

After a long conversation the three of them had, made their day considerably better. It was good letting all the things out and be able to relax for a moment.

They thanked and said goodbye to Ms. Bustier, and as they walked along the corridors, Adrien had stopped to give Marinette a hug.

"Thank you. For giving me your time and confidence to vent." He said, his voice tickling the side of her neck. Her heart was going to explode out of her ribcage any minute, she was sure. Nonetheless, her brain gave her arms the correct command to encircle themselves around his waist.

"You should talk with Chloé." Marinette suggested, as they slowly released themselves from the hug. She felt empty then. A little. "It's no good to stay like that with a friend. Every time I have a fight with Alya, I don't let it last for long, because I know she is important for me. And today is important Adrien, you should give yourself time to remember all the great moments you had with your mother."

"You're right. But I'll talk to Chloé tomorrow, I hope. I'll give her time, because right now, the only thing she'll want to do is to strangle me." He replied, a small smile on his lips. "I'll rest tonight too, I just want to watch a movie of her and see her again."

"That's a great idea." She added. And as soon as he had mentioned her, his crestfallen expression reappeared. She looked to her side, wanting to hug him and make him smile again.

"This may sound stupid, but when I feel sad, I try to smile. I know it isn't the most normal of ways, but it has helped me feel better." She confessed, her lips curved in a small smile.

She turned to look at him and instantly snorted, unable to contain her laughter. He was giving her the goofiest and exaggerated grin he could muster, his eyes opened like plates.

"That's not what I meant." Marinette managed to say through her laughter. "That was terrible."

Her laugh was contagious, and soon Adrien's laughter followed.

"Next step: Laughing out loud." Marinette announced, with a wide grin.

"What? No way." He said, folding his arms, looking away in embarrassment.

"It can't be worse than that atrocious smile." She reasoned, a warm feeling inside her. "Are you telling me you're a chicken?"

They were friends for years, but they had done small interactions everyday, since Marinette's feelings kept getting in the way for her to be able to share this kind of moments with him. This was sure a great improvement, and she couldn't help feeling happy to be with him right now, even with all the problems threatening her life.

"Okay, I'll just  **wing** it." He answered, with a playful wink on his face. She could only roll her eyes at the pun, trying to cover a smile that threatened to appear. "But let me warn you, your eardrums will bleed, but it won't be my fault." He inhaled a ridiculous amount of air, and released the most ear-splitting laugh he could make, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Her laugh raised an tenfold as she clutched her stomach desperately, fluid threatening to flow from her cheeks as she laughed.

Adrien couldn't believe the perfect model of Paris was making a fool of himself. And he loved it.

Adrien joined her in her bliss, feeling pleased with himself that he had made her feel comfortable around him. She didn't stutter much like in the past, but he knew there was still an invisible barrier that couldn't allow her to open up to him. Until now.

But now, seeing this playful side of her, he felt content that they were actually having a great time together. He really had needed that, specially today.

"Thanks for the great time Mari. If this is what detention is about, I should come late more often." He said, parting ways with her.

They gave each other one last hug, and he entered the car that was waiting for him, leaving a very affected Marinette in the process.

She stood there until the car disappeared around a corner. She hoped he would be okay.

"That was an interesting detention." Tikki commented, her tiny head revealing itself from Marinette's bag.

"He actually confided in me Tikki. It's okay if this doesn't go any further, I just want to be a good friend for him." She said, eyes glued on the spot the car was last seen.

"But you still have feelings for him, right?" Tikki questioned.

"I really don't know. It's all messed up right now, but the only thing I know, is that I want to make him smile. Just like it happened right now." She said determined. Her eyes drifted off to the hidden silver bracelet on her jacket sleeve, encircled on her wrist, a small smile appearing on her lips.

"Why are you smiling? Remembering a particular cat?" Tikki suggested playfully, her eyes beaming with hope.

"W-what?! Yes! I- I mean no! Did I? NO! Augh!" She rambled incoherently. She took a breath and tried to compose herself, "What I meant was no."

"Yes Marinette…whatever you say." Tikki responded giggling.

* * *

The night had put itself among the Parisian city, a soothing and melancholic rain starting to envelope the city with its tranquil sound.

His room was everything and at the same time nothing. Many teens would love to live his life. But the reality was, it was far from paradise, due to the façade he had to pull off daily. The perfect student, perfect son, perfect model and perfect everything. It just annoyed him profoundly how his father had created a superficial version of his own son through the years. He loved him, of course he loved his father. But he surely was a complicated human being.

Something Adrien had been noticing for the past few weeks though, was that his father was getting colder day by day. If he was an ice cube then, he was a freaking iceberg now. Something was off, more than normal, and he wanted to know what it was. The layer of ice might have melted a little today he hoped, due to the symbolism of the day.

He was currently laying on his bed, watching Solitude, the movie where his mother played the leading role, with the lights off. The only source of light was the dim lightning of his plasma. Plagg was sitting on his stomach, with a slice of Camembert on his tiny hands.

Sometimes he had to remind himself she wasn't there. He would often imagine her sitting on the sofa, making a special dessert for the three of them at the kitchen, or watching her typing on the computer at her office.

"You really look like her." Plagg commented after the long period of silence.

"Many people have told me that." Adrien mumbled softly.

Their tiny place of melancholy was abruptly interrupted by the sound of a doorknob being twisted, and without further notice, the lights were on, blinding him momentarily. Plagg rapidly hid under the pile of wrinkled bed sheets.

"I've told you that you are not allowed to watch television with the lights off Adrien. You're not a kid anymore, so you should be able to listen." The stern voice of his father emerged, fading all the serenity his room had.

He remained silent, the gain of experience advising him that it was better to stay silent.

"I'm here to talk with you about the shameful event that occurred today. You are taken to school everyday, and yet, you arrive late? That is unacceptable. I already called Gorilla's attention for this." He announced, as Nathalie appeared at his side.

"Father, I'm sorry, it was my fault. I lost track of time. Don't take the blame on Gorilla, it's all mine." Adrien replied, looking at his father, while the man didn't.

He averted his gaze to Nathalie, who had a sober gaze in his direction. He preferred to look down at his sheets instead.

"I also came to inform you that a very powerful photoshoot is coming and that I need you to follow a new diet, starting tomorrow. Nathalie will give you all the details. And as a punishment for your despicable attitude today, you're not allowed to go to that Nino's house tomorrow. I wasn't going to let you go anyway. You'll continue with your extracurricular activities, is that understood?" He asked, his hands neatly behind his back, briefly staring at the paused movie displayed on the television screen. "Shouldn't you be working on homework right now? We know it's her birthday Adrien, no need to remind us."

"Yes father. I'm sorry." He mumbled, turning the television off.

"And stop mumbling Adrien, you know how I hate that." He chided frustratingly, rubbing his grey eyes. And without any other thing to say, he and Nathalie left the blond boy once again alone in the vast, cold room.

He stood up from bed and went to lock the door. He turned the lights off and proceeded to turn the television once again, revealing the face of his mother paused.

He rested his body on the mattress, on his side, pulling up the covers to his neck. His eyes observed the grayscale image of her mother staring back at him, her eyes loving and sad.

A tear rolled down then.

Then another.

And another.

Until the liquid flowed freely from his eyes and into the chilly pillow, soaking it rapidly. Plagg rested his dark body close to Adrien's chest, unable to help with words. He wished Tikki would be here, she was the better of the two of them at this kind of situation. He could only show his support -or at least he hoped Adrien understood- by being at his side.

With the soft lightning of the screen, the soothing sound of the rain pouring outside, the burning sensation in his green eyes and Plagg's gentle purring, sleep gradually claimed him.

In his unconscious state, scrambled thoughts materialized on his mind. The laughter of a beautiful friend, and green eyes gleaming with tears, gazing back at him.

_Where are you?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it, and hope to see you around for more :D


End file.
